


Because Who Needs Pants?

by SomeonesFallenAngel



Series: Stackson [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angsty crack, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Same Stiles. Same., Stiles Hates Pants, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeonesFallenAngel/pseuds/SomeonesFallenAngel
Summary: Whenever Jackson or Stiles has a Bad Day, Jackson invites Stiles over for drinking, and making fun of shitty old movies. Sometimes it ends in the loss of pants.





	Because Who Needs Pants?

**Author's Note:**

> This 100% fucks with cannon but I wrote it at one in the AM so I’ve got no regrets. 
> 
> By the way this came from a horrible idea I had of just writing one shots of people getting drunk.

"Put them on!"

"Noooooooooooooo!" Stiles screamed as he ran down the street.

Everyone knew he was a lightweight, yet Jackson still decided to invite him over to drink and make fun of shitty movies.

No one would have thought the two of them would speak to each other willingly, much less hang out, or consider each other friends. But what no one paid attention to, was that the two boys had more in common than you'd think.

With the Kanima and Nogitsune (or Kani and Nogi as Stiles had taken to calling them) incidents, both Stiles and Jackson were someone's puppet. Nothing but a tool for someone else to control and use.

Jackson and Stiles were both left to figure shit out on their own, their friends being too occupied elsewhere.

Lydia was well past moving on from a relationship. She tried to be there for Jackson as much as she could, but she was always caught up in school or helping the Pack with whatever Big Bad was in the area now.

Scott? He was too busy figuring out how to win over Kira, who was either completely oblivious of his tries, or completely uninterested. She'd had a small crush on him in the past, but after becoming friends with the Pack and seeing that he would never truly move on from Allison, she had chosen to move on herself.

Stiles was pretty sure she also had a small thing for Lydia so that also may have something to do with it.

So that's why our two boys decided to stick together, and by decided I mean Stiles noticed something was wrong with Jackson, and instead of trying to work on his own fucked up life, he chose to focus on the lifeless eyes and the darkness that settled over the other teen. He dramatically pushed his way into Jackson's life, and somehow ended up with something resembling friendship... or (what neither of them will admit) a support system keeping the two of them from just-

So _anyway_ , this brings us to the present, where a highly intoxicated Stiles is running down the street with no pants, and an equally intoxicated Jackson is jogging after him, pair of sweatpants in hand. If he'd known that letting Stiles get past his usual point of "slightly buzzed" would result in him acting like a three-year-old, he would have just banned the other boy from the alcohol stash completely.

"I feel free Jackson! Free from the bond that is pants!" Stiles giggled as he managed to dodge Jackson's reach.

"I refuse to be seen with you like this Stiles."

Stiles' giggling increased. "Tooooo late! We're already in puuublic!"

"Yes. Public. Meaning your dad could very easily arrest you for public indecency or underage drinking." Jackson resisted the urge to facepalm.

"First of all I still have boxers, therefore, I am not being publi- pub-li-ca-lly  indecent." Stiles stumbled over his words, over-pronouncing some of them. 

While Stiles was trying to fix his sentence, Jackson had caught up to him, and tackled him.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY FREEDOM FROM ME, SIR. MY LEGS MY CHOICE I DON'T WANNA WEAR PANTS DO YOU FUCKIN HEAR M-" A hand was slapped over his mouth, cutting off his words. Jackson wrestled Stiles into the pair of pants he'd grabbed from his dresser after the teen had managed to spill water all over his own.

Stiles flailed dramatically as his freedom to not wear pants was taken, but soon gave up after realizing that he wouldn't win against the werewolf without some form of weapon.

"C'mon we're going back to my house. It'll be a long walk." Jackson got himself off the ground and held out a hand to Stiles who grabbed it and used it to pull himself up.

Stiles finally decided to look around him. "How the fuck did I get so far from your house?"

"Well considering we've been running for about an hour?"

Stiles groaned in frustration when he realized they'd have to walk back, but an idea hit him.

"Heyyy Jackson. Jacky-boy. Jaxy. Jax."

"Whatever it is, the answer is no."

"Why don't you love meeee?" Stiles whined as he dropped back onto the ground below.

Jackson stared down at him, unmoved by his whining. "C'mon Stiles, get up. We're going home."

"No."

"Stiles-"

"NO!" Jackson raised his hands in defeat and took a step away from the other teen.

"What do you want to do then?"

"I wanna sit."

"Why?"

"Cuz you dun love me." Stiles pouted. 

" _Stiles_ we have to go home." 

" _No_."It looked like Stiles was about to burst into tears.

Jackson sighed. "Okay fine, I love you. Can we go now?"

"No."

"What else do you want Stilinski?!"

"Gimme a piggyback ride."

Jackson lifted an eyebrow and looked down at Stiles. "I'm not carrying you home."

"But why _not_?"

"Because you have two feet and are capable of using them."

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME." Stiles got up and ran in the opposite direction of Jackson's house.

"Goddamnit Stiles!" Jackson started chasing after him once more, successfully tackling him, then picking him up bridal style. Stiles flailed for a bit, complaining that this was not a piggyback ride, therefore was not a true sign of Jackson's love.

Jackson told him to shut the fuck up unless he wanted to walk.

Meanwhile, Derek and Peter were watching all this go down from Peter's apartment. Peter rolled his eyes at the two idiots. "Why did I ever plan to turn that kid?" Derek huffed out some form of laughter and Peter smacked him upside the head. "I don't want to hear anything from you, the other one is on _you_ , you know."

"Please don't remind me."

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. I regret everything.


End file.
